TimeBomb
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: She made me feel like a timebomb..... Just as it was about to explode. Seddie.


_**Hello.**_

_**This is one of my newest concoctions, so yeah, I hope you like it. This was written at 6am so I'm sorry, I've had no sleep. If it's bad that is the reason cuz I'm sat here, my eyes blurred but I'm determined to get mega writing done since I havnt wrote in a while xD That's the understatement of the century! **_

_**Time Bomb.**_

Freddie Benson's Point Of View.

I lay in my bed, over heating, even though it was the middle of winter. Infact, it was Christmas Eve and my mom had made go to bed early incase Santa was going to come. Please! Does she think I'm five! I'm sixteen and I do not believe in Santa Claus. Turning over, I glanced at my flashing bedside clock. It read 3:00am and I groaned. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I sighed and sat up; there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I carefully got out of bed, only wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and opened my bedroom door. It creaked slightly and I silently cursed to myself, praying my mother wouldn't wake up. I crept silently out onto the corridor and through the see-through kitchen door, making my way to the fridge. Opening the crystal white door, I grabbed a fruit kebab that was rested with around five others on a small tray beside a full tray of cucumber cup. Just the sight made me want to hurl. I started separating the fruits, picking off a piece of pineapple that was stabbed into the top of the overly sized toothpick type stick. I popped it quickly into my mouth before moving onto the piece of mango below. Suddenly a small thud and giggling came from outside my door. At 3am? I crumpled my brow in confusion before sighing and walking towards my brown painted wooden door and looked closely through the peephole, not prepared for the sight I was about to see. What I did see though, broke my heart, shattering into a million pieces. There was Sam Puckett, her back against Carly's wall making out with her current boyfriend of two months, Lewis. I felt a tear come to my eye as I watched Sam giggling, her blonde hair in her face as she had her right leg hooked around Lewis's. I let the tear fall, wiping it quickly away before looking back at Sam.

_Sam's Point of view._

I'd come back from my date with Lewis and he was walking me home, well to Carly's. I'd just pick her lock and crash on her sofa; I didn't fancy asking her why I was home so late. We'd been drinking with his friends and I don't think Carls would have took that too well even though I'd only had a few, three tops. So now, we were making out at Carly's front door, him pushing me, rather forcefully might I add, into the wall. I didn't no he was this aggressive. I let my mind adjust, closing my eyes and letting off a small giggle as I felt him tickling my stomach under my top with his fingers as he smirked into the kiss. I was smiling to, enjoying myself until I felt his hand moving further and further up my top….. Too far if you ask me. My eyes snapped open in shock as I pulled away from him, moving his hand back to my waist. He shrugged it off and continued kissing me as he pressed his other hand to the back of my neck, pulling me impossibly close to him. I tried to relax again, but it felt wrong. I opened my eyes slightly still kissing him, as my eyes locked on Freddie Benson's apartment door. My eyes widened as I realized something I'd been avoiding for years. How could I not have realized this before, after all these years I'd known him. I didn't want Lewis, I didn't love him. I wanted Freddie. He may have been a total dork, but he was my dork. I pulled away again and Lewis looked rather pissed as he eyed me suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"Listen, I think it'd be better if we just stayed friends, I had a good time and all but –"  
"what are you saying Sam?" I heard Lewis ask me, interrupting me.  
"I think we should break up." Hey nobody said I wasn't harsh. I saw his expression change as he started backing away slowly, looking rather shocked and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat before scratching his neck slowing, a weird look circling his face.

Freddie's POV.

Yes! She's breaking up with him. I silently grabbed the key that was dangling next to the door on it hook and as quiet as possible, turned the lock opening the door. I put the key back but left the door the way it was. I'd go out when Lewis had left.

_Sam's POV._

"I'm sorry."  
"Nah, its cool, don't worry about it. Anyway I have to go uhmm, Cya," and then he was gone, just like that. I sighed, pulling a hair clip out of my hair and getting ready to open the Shay's apartment door, when I heard the door behind me click open.

As soon as I see Freddie walk out, I gasp ever so lightly; hold a breath that was already caught midway. He's topless, Freaking Topless! And OhMyGod, he's got an awesome body! A four-pack! I start to feel rather faint but try to hold myself together, since the dork would probably make me suffer if I pointed out that he was hot.  
"Can you keep the noise down, I'm trying to sleep." He smirks once he see's me speechless. Dam him and his stupid topless hotness! I pull my self together, trying not to concentrate on his gorgeous body and more on his gorgeous face instead. So not helping!  
"I – uhmm,"  
"What? Like what you see Puckett?" His smirk grows even wider at this and I know I'll never live this down if I don't speak up and be my normal self again.  
"Only in your dreams, wizpants." I silently curse myself for saying such a lame insult when he simply shrugs.  
"Yeah? Is that why you're my beautiful nightmare?" His trying to put on the charm, he's no's he's affecting me! Dam you Freddie! I'll not give in.  
"Smooth." I choke out; trying to be my normal sarcastic self, but it isn't working like I want it too.

"So why you out so late." He asked her and she just simply shrugged.

Freddie's POV.

I've got her hook, line and sinker. She was staring at my chest! Bingo.  
"So why you out so late?" Although I already knew, I just had to make it look like I didn't have a clue. She simply shrugged looking up.  
"Date with Lewis." She said and I nodded.  
"Ah, you guys have a good time?" I said, hiding my smile as I already knew the answer.  
"We broke up."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Lies.  
"It's fine, I didn't like him that much anyway, he was a jerk." Sam smiled at me and I returned it before asking yet another question.  
"So what made you break up with him?" That seemed to stop her; she gulped before shrugging it off like nothing was wrong.  
"I like someone else and he was a egotistic maniac who wanted to go to far to fast." I raised my eyebrow at this one, wasn't expecting her to say that, spilling out her true feelings.  
"Yeah and who's that?" I had her, I completely had her. Her back was still against the wall as she stared at me in my topless state with her strong willed beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Who do you think genius." She smirked, this was Sam I loved. I smirked before closing the distance between us, lowering my head slightly and resting my hands on her hips as I moved, capturing her sweet lips in a soft kiss. I closed my eyes feeling like I was flying. I had been waiting for this moment for years after we kissed on my fire escape. One of my hands moved up to her neck as hers tangled in my hair, my other hand stayed put, only moving slightly so I could rub tiny circles in the small of her back. I felt her pulling me closer as we started making out in the middle of the corridor at around half three in the morning, what a crazy time. I smirked as I began sucking on her bottom lip, asking for an entrance which she refused, teasing me. I smirked with her before she finally gave in and let me slip my tongue into her mouth, both hers and mine fighting for dominance, neither of us giving in. She was a real fighter. As out mouths moved In sync, I felt Sam intertwine one of our legs together, riding it up my leg. I simply smirked again as I lifted her up, causing her to wrap both of her legs around my waist, me still holding onto hers. Her hands went from my hair down to my neck as I felt her wrap her arms around me in a sort of hug. I began stepping backwards, pressing her softly against my door as I felt around trying to find the doorknob. I breathed out as I felt her soft hands sliding down my chest, feeling like my skin was burning every time she touched me. This was possibly the best day of my life. Before I could find it, Sam broke away from me, her signature smirk filling her face as I looked on confused. She smiled before giving me a soft peck on my lips.  
"Not this time, Freddifer, Mama' wants her some sleep." And with that, she jumped down out of my arms, adjusting her quite tight black mini skirt, probably the only skirt Sam owned. HEr breathing was rather fast as she spoke, her innocent smirk palyed on her lips. She pushed her hair out of her face before reaching up, and giving me one last smacker straight on my already waiting lips before letting go of me and walking towards Carly's door. She picked up the hairclip she had dropped while making out with me and flicked the lock, hearing a faint clicking sound and opening the door to the Shay's extremely dark apartment. She turned back to look at me before batting her eyelashes at me.  
"Night Freddie." She practically purred seductively. I smiled at her before turning to my own front door.  
"Night gorgeous." I smirked as she stopped raising her eyebrow at me.  
"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" She asked me and I nodded.  
"The most gorgeous girl I've ever met." I smiled while she shook her head at me, even she thought I was smooth, the she began closing the Shay's door quietly. I smiled to myself. I'd just made out with Sam Puckett, and she loved it. I opened my apartment door extra quietly and looked at the clock that was above the door. Ten to four in the morning. I closed and locked the door behind me, hooking the keys back onto the hook, I slid down the door.  
She was the only person in the entire universe who could make me tick. She made me feel awful one moment, then fantastic the next. She made me feel like a time bomb….. Just as it gets ready to explode. God, I love that girl. I love Sam Puckett.

_**Fin.**_

_**Was that okay. As I said, I'm sorry but I'm tierd. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
